gone
by chanlieqt
Summary: krisyeol sequel to 'baby'


Musim panas terasa begitu dingin bagi laki-laki bermata bulat yang tengah terduduk disofa berwarna putih itu seorang diri. Didepannya ada seorang anak bayi-yang baru berumur satu tahun lebih- yang tengah bermain dengan boneka berbentuk naganya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat bayi laki-laki itu memeluk boneka naganya dengan erat, lalu mulut kecilnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti. Bayi laki-laki itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka naga berwarna hijaunya, lalu berjalan-merambat perlahan kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, lalu mengangkat bayi laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu, mendudukannya dipahanya. Sehun-nama bayi itu- tertawa kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus punggung sehun pelan, kenangan beberapa bulan lalu kembali berputar dikepalanya. Saat itu ia juga sedang memeluk Sehun seperti ini, tapi ia tidak sendiri, ada laki-laki lain yang lebih tinggi menemaninya. Tapi sekarang, atau mungkin seterusnya, Chanyeol sendiri, tidak ada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu menemaninya.

"ba...ba" Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulat berwarna cokelatnya.

"ba...ba.." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu mengelus pipi Sehun pelan.

"baba tidak disini, Sehunie..." Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mata cokelatnya masih menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat hampir menangis.

"baba-" Chanyeol menggit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah hampir keluar.

"baba tidak bersama kita lagi, sehunnie..." Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang orang dewasa dihadapannya katakan, bocah laki-laki itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menangis, air mata yang mati-matian ia tahan itu kini menguap. Chanyeol masih ingat betul saat laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi, dan dua bulan kemudian laki-laki itu menemaninya kesebuah panti asuhan, dan akhirnya mereka _berdua_ memilih Sehun, yang saat itu baru saja berumur dua bulan ketika orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Laki-laki itu pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun di apartmen mereka. Chanyeol menyadari perubahan pada sikap laki-laki itu sebelum meninggalkannya beberapa minggu kemudian. Laki-laki itu hanya mengatakan _'tidak ada apa-apa Chanyeol, semuanya baik-baik saja,' _tapi Chanyeol yakin bahwa laki-laki itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Kemudian, seperti roll film, sebuah memori dimana ia tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan laki-laki itu dengan seseorang ditelfon kembali berputar dikepalanya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan karena menggunakan bahasa ibu milik laki-laki itu. Ia berkali-kali mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sudah mulai memanjang lalu menghela nafas panjang. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya melihat Chanyeol.

"_C-chanyeol..."_

"_aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan ditelfon, tapi kau terlihat begitu kesal dan frustasi, hyung. Kau ingin bercerita padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol diambang pintu kamar -laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_tidak-"_

"_berhenti berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa hyung." Ucap Chanyeo l dingin, laki-laki didepannya menghela nafas._

"_Chanyeol aku-aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya..." jari-jari laki-laki itu kembali mengacak surai hitamnya, matanya terpejam dan suara helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya._

"_katakan saja. Katakan apapun yang mengganggu fikiranmu, hyung." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan intonasi yang sama. _

"_aku-" laki-laki itu kembali menghela nafas._

"_mereka menyuruhku kembali ke China, memintaku untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahku disana- " suara laki-laki itu tercekat,_

"_-dan tidak kembali ke Korea,"Chanyeol tidak bersuara, seluruh kerja diotaknya terasa mendadak berhenti. Keheningan itu bertahan selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara._

"_kalau begitu-"_

"_aku tidak bisa membawamu dan Sehun kesana Chanyeol," ucap laki-laki itu seakan bisa menabak apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang masih tidak bergerak diambang pintu._

"_kenapa-bukankah-bukankah Changmin hyung sudah mengurus-"_

"_mereka bercerai," gumam laki-laki itu, memotong omongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_artinya kau harus memilih kan, hyung?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar, laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak punya pilihan," laki-laki itu memjamkan matanya berusaha menahan cairan bening yang akan keluar dari matanya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan cairan bening mengalir diwajahnya. Suara tangisan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mendongak dan menghapus air matanya, kemudian buru-buru pergi dari sana dan masuk ke kamar Sehun._

_Chanyeol mengangkat Sehun dari box bayinya, kemudian mendekap bayi itu erat dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya._

"_sshh...appa disini Sehunie, berhenti menangis okay," ucap Chanyeol pelan, matanya terpejam, berusaha menahan cairan bening yang akan membasahi wajahnya._

_Sehun berhenti menangis beberapa menit kemudian dan tertidur dipelukan Chanyeol, mata besar laki-laki itu menangkat bayangan didepan pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup. _

"_maafkan aku, Chanyeol," ucap seseorang didepan pintu, Chanyeol baru akan meletakkan Sehun di box bayinya ketika mendengar suara roda koper yang ditarik-bergerak menjauh dan pintu depan apartmen mereka yang dibuka kemudian ditutup._

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sehun, membiarkan cairan bening itu terus membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi luka yang ditinggalkan laki-laki itu terlalu dalam untuknya. Sehun mencengkram kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. ia menglus belakang kepala sehun pelan.

"kau tidak boleh meninggalkan appa, okay?" bocah itu tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

"_fuck you for leaving me when i needed you most, Kris."_

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menembelkan wajahnya disurai hitam Sehun. Chanyeol mendongak ketika mendengar pintu apartmennya dibuka, kemudian ditutup.

Mulut laki-laki itu terbuka sedikit ketika melihat laki-laki yang berdiri didekat pintu.

"h-hyung..."

Maaf kalau enggak dapet feel angstnya karena saya enggak pinter nulis angst, dan ini pendek banget karena saya juga gak pintercerita yang sampai 1000+ words.

maaf juga karena sequel 'baby' ini jauh banget dari fanfic. Saya juga gak tau kenapa jadi angst gini genrenya

dan buat yang nunggu fanfic translate milik wuyeol90, we got what, chapter selanjutnya sudah saya translate dan tinggal dipost. Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya, silahkan di copy-paste story/view/403455/1/we-got-what-fluff-exo-exok-exom-chanyeol-kris-krisyeol

mohon tinggalkan review dan kritik/saran ;;;


End file.
